TVD S2 (AU)
by The Fuchsia Sword
Summary: This is my version of Season 2 of The Vampire Diaries if Aaron Mikaelson, the eldest Original Sibling, had been alive and present in Mystic Falls during that time. Rating may or may not change.
1. The Return

1.

The Return

Matt couldn't believe what had happened. His mind flashed back to before. Tyler's father, Mayor Lockwood, had told them to go home. He, Caroline and Tyler had then taken Mayor Lockwood's car, Tyler driving. Everything had been fine, with the exception of worrying about their family and friends. But then….

Matt glanced over when Bonnie sat next to him. He tried to offer her a smile, but couldn't manage it. He'd called everyone to tell them what had happened.

Bonnie did manage a tiny smile, but it was weak, worried and forced. "How is Caroline?"

Matt looked away, trying not to cry, but tears slipped free anyway. He'd never had his father, his mother was gone, and Vicki was…. He couldn't lose Caroline. He didn't know if he could handle that too. But he didn't say all that. "She's not good, Bon." He could hear the tears in his voice and grimaced.

Bonnie looked shocked. "What happened?"

Matt thought back on it again, reliving the accident. "We were driving, and… Tyler… heard this noise and he got…." He trailed off. What the hell _had _happened to Tyler?

Bonnie looked even more shocked and guilty as tears welled up in her eyes. But Matt didn't see any of that. "A noise?" she asked in disbelief, quickly covering over her expression.

Matt nodded, not looking at her, still reliving the accident. "He got this migraine or something, and he lost control of the car and ..." He couldn't relive the rest of it, not just because it was a hard memory, but because the rest was foggy, hazy. Tyler had seemed the most hurt, so the paramedics had helped him first. "I thought that Caroline was fine and then ..." He remembered the moment when Caroline had collapsed, it had been the worst moment of his life. "… and then she wasn't so ..." No, the worst moment was when he was told how bad she was.

"A noise," a new voice said, it had a british tone to it.

Matt and Bonnie snapped a look over to the newcomer. The man looked about twenty-two years old, had dirty blond hair, and powerful dark blue eyes that at the moment were full of smug satisfaction. He had a pale tan and although he wasn't overly muscular, he was lithe and had a firm body. He had a cocky stance to him, an air of aristocracy even as if he was from another time, and appeared nonchalant. Matt already didn't like him, and could tell that Bonnie definitely didn't either.

Bonnie glared at him. "Who are you?"

The man just smiled at her angry tone. "Aaron Mikaelson." He shrugged. "Don't look so angry at me, Bennett. You're the one who hurt Caroline. You realize that. Right?"

Bonnie gulped. Matt glanced between them, before looking at Aaron. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Ask her," Aaron replied, chuckling before walking off.

Matt frowned and looked at Bonnie. "What was he talking about, Bonnie?"

"I don't know, Matt," Bonnie replied. "Just stay away from him. He's bad news, I can tell." She stood up. "I'm going to see if I can get anymore news about Caroline."

Matt watched her leave, but put the encounter out of his head. Right now he had to think about Caroline.

**XXX**

Aaron smiled as he walked through the hospital. That witch was pathetic. She was obviously one of the good ones, but she'd still be able to break Niklaus's curse when the time came. But for now, she was just an amusing distraction. He was walking past a hallway when he stopped abruptly, stopped smiling, and turned, sensing another vampire.

What he saw was _very_ interesting. That was definitely another vampire. But he also recognized the human that he was holding onto. She looked exactly like Tatia and Katerina. She had to be the doppelganger.

A woman walked over to them. She was obviously older than Elena. She seemed upset but it had no effect on him. The other vampire turned away, releasing the doppelganger as the new woman glared at him. "Elena. I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?"

_Elena_, Aaron thought to himself as he watched. _So that's the new doppelganger's name._

Elena looked at her in disbelief. "Where have you been?" she asked the woman, sounding accusatory.

Jenna frowned at her tone. "At the… fire department. I had to fill out a report? I told you earlier."

Elena looked at her dubiously. "No you didn't."

Jenna frowned even more before looking angry. "Yes, I did."

Elena now looked annoyed and frowned herself. "No, Jenna, you didn't."

Jenna sighed and insisted, "Yes, I did."

Aaron watched this exchange before glaring. He had already figured out what was going on. Jenna must have spoken to someone who _looked _like Elena. So the previous doppelganger was here in town. Katerina. He saw the other vampire draw the same conclusion as Jenna and Elena looked at him with confusion.

Aaron continued walking, no longer interested. He also didn't want any other vampires to know of his presence just yet.

**XXX**

Aaron went back to the hospital during non-visiting hours. He moved through the halls quietly, making no sound at all. He was able to stay out of sight. He only revealed himself to the nurse on duty behind a counter. She was working alone. Perfect.

He zoomed over in front of the desk. As she was looking down at a folder, she didn't even notice. He tilted his head. "Excuse me…."

The nurse jumped about a foot in the air and looked at him. "Who are you? Visiting hours are—"

"Shh," Aaron told her, placing a finger to his lips. She was instantly silenced, looking as if she was choking on something, her hands going to her throat. He looked into her currently bulging eyes, and compelled her, his pupils dilating. "Be very quiet, and no running." She nodded and could suddenly breathe again. She gulped for air. "Where is Caroline Forbes's room?"

The nurse, now under compulsion, looked it up quickly and told him. Aaron smiled at her. "Appreciated. Remember nothing." He zoomed off.

Moving silently once again, he didn't stop till he got to Caroline's room. He looked around the corner inside the room to see a teenage boy sitting beside Caroline's bed. Caroline was sleeping. Aaron rolled his eyes in annoyance and used his powers to knock Matt out.

Walking in silently, he went to Caroline's other side and looked at her. She wasn't bad looking at least. He stepped closer to her and bit into his wrist, before pressing it to her lips. She woke up instantly and tried to fight him. "It's alright," he said in a soothing tone. "Just drink." After a moment, Caroline stopped fighting and just drank, though was clearly still scared. "That's it."

"What are you doing?" a voice asked him suddenly.

Aaron turned to see the vampire from before. At least he had the sense to whisper. He looked back at Caroline, pulled his wrist away, and then compelled Caroline. "Remember nothing and go back to sleep." Caroline went back to sleep.

Aaron moved from her bedside and walked over to the vampire, who was watching him in confusion. "You interrupted me. I was going to turn her. But you'll do nicely too, I guess. What is your name?"

The vampire glared at him. "Damon. Salvatore. Do nicely for what? Who are you?"

Aaron smiled. "Aaron. A pleasure, Mr. Salvatore." He looked back at Caroline before turning back to Damon. "Feel free to take credit. Gratitude makes me uncomfortable."

Damon frowned and Aaron walked off, smiling.

**XXX**

Aaron had been listening to Stefan and Elena's conversation with John the next day. He'd also heard Stefan's threat to John. So John was one of the vampire haters, and knew Katerina. He zoomed into the room after Stefan left.

John saw him, saw how fast he moved, and panicked. He moved to get up, but Aaron zoomed over to him and held him down with one hand easily.  
"So there is another vampire in town besides Katerina and Damon Salvatore, huh?" John just looked at him in fear. "Who was the vampire that just left?"

John was silent a long moment. "Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Aaron asked. "Related to the other one then." He cocked his head and leaned down till he was eye-to-eye with John. "I want you… to help me deal with the vampires who are in town."

"Why would I help you?" John asked, gaining courage and glaring at him. "I may hate them, but you're _one of them_."

Aaron shrugged. "Not technically. And my name is Aaron." He smiled. "And because of our prey, you're not going to cut it at the moment, human. And you'll help me, because you'll want the cure."

John frowned. "The cure for what?"

"For this, John." Aaron snapped John's neck casually.


	2. Brave New World

2:

Brave New World

Aaron was sitting in John's hospital room with a woman standing beside him. He paid her no attention. He was busy reading a newspaper. The council was apparently good at covering up supernatural incidents. There was no mention of the fire except for a short, boring article full of lies.

John suddenly gasped loudly and jerked as he sat up abruptly. He looked around and jumped again when he saw Aaron. He seemed to be having trouble placing him until it finally hit him. "You…." He froze. "You killed me."

"And you had vampire blood in your system," Aaron finished. He paid no attention to John's look of horror as he turned a page in the newspaper. He waved a hand toward the woman. "Compelled. I was nice enough to bring you someone to eat."

John stood up quickly. "I'm not becoming one of you. I'd rather die than complete the transition."

Aaron put down the newspaper and placed it aside just as John attempted to run out of the room. He zoomed in front of him. "Don't be difficult, John." He grabbed the woman and vamped out, biting into her throat before pulling back.

John looked at the blood and fought the bloodlust. He shook his head frantically. "No."

"Drink. It. John," Aaron told him, showing anger for the first time.

John looked at him, glaring. "I said, _no_." Aaron looked at him for a long moment. He was actually impressed by his defiance and determination. "I won't become a vampire."

Aaron tilted his head. "Yes, you are. And I'm actually sorry about this." He grabbed John and forced him to place his mouth against her bloody throat. That broke John's resistance and he bit down, drinking. "Almost anyway." He smirked. "Drink up."

He let John pull back after the girl died. John placed a hand to his mouth, looking petrified. Aaron let John process what had happened as he dragged the woman to the closet and hid the body. John dropped his hand and stood completely still.

"You said something about a cure," John said slowly. "For vampirism, you mean."

Aaron went past him out the room. "Not here. Follow." John reluctantly followed him. "There's much to do before we can get the cure. But first, we need Katerina out of the way."

John looked at him. "You mean Katherine."

Aaron smiled at that. "That's why I turned you. You're a smart one."

John closed his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

Aaron grabbed him. "First thing's first." He threw John outside the hospital.

**XXX**

Aaron picked up the ring that he'd just spelled. It was rare that he made daylight rings for other vampires, but this was necessary for now. He couldn't have a minion with sun allergies. He was aware that John was watching him like he was a freak that was more monstrous than normal vampires, but didn't care.

They were at Aaron's house. It was better for John to just stay here. He didn't need people to know that the esteemed Council member/vampire hunter John Gilbert was a vampire. Not just yet anyway. They were standing before a curtained window.

He looked at John and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

John was holding a sandwich. He didn't know which kind, not that he cared. He was attempting to eat it, but it was clear that he thought it was gross and was forcing himself to eat it. "What does it look like?"

"Vampires can live off human food," Aaron said as if he was talking to a little kid. "And if you try, you'll eventually go off and feed indiscriminately." John threw out the sandwich by zooming over to the trash can. Aaron held up the daylight ring. "You want this or not?"

"Does it really matter if I have it?" John responded. "I'd still be a monster. That'd just make me a more efficient killer."

Aaron shrugged and smiled. "You're welcome."

John sighed heavily. "What are you going to make me do? Why won't you tell me anything?"

Aaron walked closer so they were eye-to-eye. "Listen. You will know what I want you to know." He grabbed John's throat and bent him backward. "No more questions. Or I'll break your spine. No permanent damage, but it'll _hurt_, and that would just be fun. For me, anyway." He released him.

John coughed, gasping for air. "You're… not a normal vampire."

"Notice that, did you?" Aaron commented. He gave John the ring. "Put it on."

John looked down at the ring. "It won't make any difference." Aaron shrugged and raised a hand, making the curtains open telepathically. "What are you doing?!" John screamed in pain as the sun burned him. He quickly put the ring on and the pain faded slowly as he healed. "What is wrong with you?!"

Aaron looked extremely amused. "I was only showing you that it does make a difference."

"You… are sick," John gasped, still in a little pain.

Aaron just chuckled at that. "I'll call you when I need you." He picked up the other half of John's sandwich that was on a plate and ate a bite. 'If you drink blood, then you can eat human food. Still provides no sustenance though." He winked and left the house.

"Bastard!" John called after him.

**XXX**

Caroline was putting on her jewelry in her hotel room in front of her mirror. She felt a little better after earlier, but god, she kept getting hungry again. She couldn't understand why or what was happening to her. She had to force herself not to think about what she'd been…. Eating? Or was it drinking?

She forced those thoughts out of her mind and went to put on the necklace that Elena gave her but It was suddenly snatched out of her hand. She snapped a look over at who'd taken it. He was handsome, but she was into Matt now, so it didn't affect her as much.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked him.

"Aaron," he smiled. "You would be Caroline, I take it?"

Caroline frowned. How did this guy know about her? She'd never seen him before. "Give me back my necklace."

Aaron laughed. "Trust me. You don't want to wear this."

Caroline had to admit he was charming, if a bit annoying, and she couldn't help smiling. "Why not? My friend gave it to me." He pressed it against her skin and she felt it burn her. She screamed in pain and slapped it away from her. "What the hell?!"

"It contains an herb called vervain," Aaron told her. "It's harmful to us." She frowned. "Vampires." Caroline started shaking. She had known that was what she was, but she couldn't accept it. She started to cry. "Shh. Here." He handed her a blood bag. "This will help."

Caroline took a deep breath before grabbing it and drinking some before giving it back. She screamed in pain and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face began changing and her fangs appeared. She continued to scream and the nurse eventually came in.

The nurse frowned. "What is going on in here?"

Aaron grabbed the nurse by the throat and showed Caroline how to compel someone. Caroline slowly took the nurse and tried it. "You can't tell anyone," she tried.

The nurse's face went blank and she repeated, "I can't tell anyone."

Aaron smiled. "You're a quicker learner than the one I turned." He looked at Caroline. "Now why don't you eat something fresh? You must be starving." Caroline hesitated a moment before biting into the nurse's throat and drinking. "That's right."

Caroline pulled back, wiped the blood from her mouth, and asked Aaron in a small voice, "Why are you helping me?"

Aaron smiled. "Because you're pathetic." Caroline frowned. "And I can't let your inexperience expose my kind."

**XXX**

Aaron had watched Caroline's confrontation with Damon. She was either really strong for a newbie, or this Damon Salvatore was a weakling. He actually liked that girl, and it was rare for him to like anyone. He zoomed over to Damon, who was still on the floor, and stood over him. Damon looked up at him in surprise.

Aaron chuckled. "What did you do to her? You're not much of a ladies' man." He was able to cover up the fact that he actually cared.

Damon sighed. "Well…." He stood up. "You most likely heard her. I also abused her in every way possible. Why wouldn't I? She was nothing but… a little human slut back then that didn't have a clue and talked too much." Aaron raised an eyebrow. "So why are you in Mystic Falls? Are you—"

Aaron snapped his neck and let him fall. He sighed heavily. "I already don't like you." He smiled slowly. "Hmm. I know how we can bond."

**XXX**

Stefan was walking through the school after watching the fight between Tyler, Carter, and Mason. As he passed a classroom, he heard someone call his name weakly and stopped. He frowned and backed up, looking into the room, taking in the scene.

Damon was pinned to a seat with metal that looked to have been torn from the chairs around him. He was covered and blood, looking as if he'd been tortured. "Stefan…. Mind getting me a loose?"

Stefan went to him quickly. "What the hell happened? Katherine?"

Damon gave him a look. "We have a problem, Stefan. Just get me loose. We need to find Elena. _Now_, Stefan."

**XXX**

Elena, Stefan and Damon were in a classroom talking about Caroline and Aaron. Damon was all healed after feeding but seemed still pissed. Elena seemed to be in shock. Stefan just looked concerned. Damon had told them everything, including about his first encounter with Aaron.

Stefan was sitting on a desk and frowned. "How did this happen?"

Damon gave him a look that clearly said "duh". "Well, I saw Aaron give her blood, but he left afterwards, he didn't kill her." He paused and sighed heavily. "Katherine. She must have killed her. And A plus B equals..."

Elena frowned at the explanation. "But why? Katherine probably just did it to screw with us, but why did this Aaron guy save Caroline?"

Damon scoffed. "Why did he torture me for badmouthing her? Maybe Blondie has a secret admirer." He looked at them. "He was stronger than me. And he compelled me to torture myself, Stefan. What the hell was that? Vampires can't compel other vampires."

Stefan shook his head, frowning. "I have no idea. He must be _really_ old to do that. Not even Katherine can do that." He frowned even more. "And she said "game on"? What does that even mean?"

Damon glared, thinking. "It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know. Aaron and Katherine are probably working together…."

Elena put a hand up to inject something into the conversation. "But why Caroline?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know, Elena."

Stefan shook her head slowly. "Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her."

Damon scoffed. "Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past? Started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

Stefan stood from the desk he'd been sitting on. "We have to find her."

Damon nodded. "Yep, and kill her."

Elena gave Damon a look. "You're not gonna kill Caroline," she said angrily, obviously thinking of when he'd "killed" Jeremy.

Damon gave them a look as if they were idiots. "She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," he said to Stefan pointedly.

Stefan pointed at him seriously. "Damon, absolutely not."

Damon gave him an incredulous look. "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother, is a vampire _hunter_." He looked between them. "Guys, come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and—"

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena insisted without hesitation.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "No?" He looked at his brother. "Your silence is _deafening_, Stefan. Wait…. Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

Stefan shook his head in denial. "We're not gonna kill her…. But this Aaron guy? He dies." He looked at Elena, who nodded. They went past Damon.

Damon called after them, "It's the only way," he said about Caroline.

**XXX**

Matt was talking with Bonnie at the carnival. He was leaning against the wall. He shook his head. "She's obviously pissed at me for something. But for what, no clue."

Bonnie frowned. "What happened?"

Matt shrugged and thought about it. "She freaked out. And she's been like that all day. Cool one minute, and crazy and neurotic the next."

Bonnie shrugged. "She almost _died_. it's bound to mess with her head." She smiled. "Plus, she's Caroline."

Matt nodded and shrugged. "Yeah…. I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed… I don't know... different…. I can't explain it."

Bonnie frowned, starting to think of something really bad. The feeling grew when she spotted Aaron watching them from the crowd, obviously listening in. He smiled and seemed to be silently laughing before suddenly disappearing without anyone noticing.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "I've got to go." She left quickly.

"Bonnie!" Matt called after her.

**XXX**

Stefan and Elena were at the empty high school carnival, standing in front of the Ferris wheel. It was late at night and the night was a little cool but not too bad. All the lights of the carnival were off.

Elena looked at Stefan with a tired expression. "Stefan, what are we doing here? We could get caught."

Stefan shook his head. "I compelled the guard to go on break, so I could kiss my girlfriend… at the top of the Ferris wheel."

Elena looked surprised and happy, but then shook her head. "Stefan..."

Stefan shook his head to cut her off. He needed her to be happy and this was a way to make sure of it. "We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning. And there are things with Tyler's family, and Aaron, that we don't even understand yet…. And there's always the "D" word. But I came back to this town, to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

Elena thought about it, allowed herself a smile, and glanced up. "But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?"

Stefan smiled. "I guess you'll just have to hold on tight."

They embraced each other tightly and Stefan jumped up, landing at the top. Elena laughed. Stefan smiled, stroking her hair gently.

Elena smiled back at him. "What?"

Stefan shook his head, still smiling. "It's just so nice to see you laugh."

Elena grinned at that and leaned forward, kissing him. It was as if all the stress slid away and everything was perfect.. But then she pulled back and reality set in. Her smile faded.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked him.

Stefan looked grim. "No, it's not."


	3. Bad Moon Rising

3:

Bad Moon Rising

Alaric walked into the Salvatore Boarding House after Damon let him in. Stefan and Elena were already sitting. Alaric took in everything, noticing their serious looks.

Stefan nodded to him. "Thanks for coming, Ric."

Alaric looked at him. Stefan had always been the nicer of the Salvatore brothers, but neither was too big on expressing gratitude. It seemed to make them uncomfortable. His curiosity about why he'd been called here was officially peaked.

Damon waved him further in. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in coffee?"

Alaric looked at him oddly. This was definitely serious. What could possibly be happening now? The tomb vampires were gone. "Elena mentioned you needed my help." He sat down himself as Damon sat on the arm of a chair.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. We were hoping that you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Or a vampire who can compel vampires," Damon put in.

Alaric frowned. He didn't see the point of looking into the Lockwoods. But the other part made him sit up straight. "First off, why would you think I know anything about either?

Damon waved that off. "Well, _you_ wouldn't. But your dead… not dead vampire wife might."

Alaric was looking at Damon with a strange expression, so Elena cleared her throat to get his attention and clarified, "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together."

Alaric still didn't respond, so Stefan added, "You said that she had spent years researching this town."

Alaric sighed heavily and sat back again. "Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legends, which at the time I thought was fiction." It was obvious that he didn't like talking about Isobel. It was still a sore spot.

Damon smirked. "Like that amazing vampire story."

Elena sighed, giving Damon a look before looking back at Alaric. "So what do you know? And was there anything besides vampires?"

Alaric paused. "The only thing she had about vampires being able to compel other vampires was… The Originals."

Damon waited and then shrugged. "Which are?"

Alaric looked at him as if he was an idiot. "The very first vampires. They have more powerful abilities than normal vampires, fewer weaknesses. There's supposed to be only nine of them, two rumored dead, two rumored to be… more than just vampires."

Damon, Stefan and Elena had frozen. Stefan spoke up first. "Can they be killed the same as normal vampires?"

Alaric shrugged and sighed. "I'm assuming. What she had mentioned that they can still be killed by a stake in the heart. Plus, I would hope that fire and sunlight still works or you're screwed. As for something other than vampires? …. The lycanthrope."

Elena's eyes widened in shock. "Wait. Like… werewolves?"

Damon smirked in amusement. "No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney."

Stefan looked at him. "Is it?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one." He looked back at Alaric. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

Alaric shrugged. "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?"

Damon was the one who explained. "Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son Tyler."

Stefan nodded and added, "And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited _inhuman_ behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers. It all suggests that they're some sort of supernatural entity."

Elena sighed. "We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what they are."

Alaric shrugged. "Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

Damon nodded. "So can we get access to it?" Alaric gave him a look. "Ric. We need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf-men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

**XXX**

Alaric was with Vanessa, making sure that she stayed put. He didn't know why she'd shot at Elena, but he wasn't going to let it happen again. It would have made more sense if she had shot at Damon, as he was a vampire. But why Elena? She was a human.

Vanessa pushed him away from her suddenly. "_Please!_ I told you! I don't know what happened; I don't know why I did what I did!" She paused. "I think I was compelled. Before you ask, I don't know by whom. He or she must have compelled me to forget as well."

Alaric didn't know if she was lying or not. But he would continue to look out for Elena, just in case. "Well, there are suspects."

Elena and Damon walked in. Elena spoke first. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter, and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." She motioned to Damon. "And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

Damon gave Vanessa a sinister look. "I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now."

Elena gave him an irritated glance, before looking back at Vanessa. "Look. We need your help, okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

**XXX**

Caroline was terrified after Katherine's visit. Why wouldn't Katherine just leave her alone? It was bad enough that she'd killed her and made her a vampire, but this…. She couldn't stand hurting Elena like Katherine wanted her to. Or Stefan. She started to cry.

"Caroline?"

Caroline jumped as Aaron seemed to come out of nowhere. He had been helping her almost as much as Stefan. Though unlike Stefan, she didn't believe his motives for doing so were good. She looked away from him. "What do you want?" She managed to keep the tears back.

"To help you. With Katherine."

Caroline turned to him then. "What do you mean?"

Aaron smiled. "She wants you to spy on Stefan and Elena. I want you to spy on her. If you do, I promise you, she will pay."

Caroline slowly nodded.


	4. Memory Lane

4:

Memory Lane

Caroline was frozen for a long time after Katherine left, staying in the bathroom. She was so scared. She wasn't used to this. She shouldn't be doing this to Elena and Stefan. They were friends. But she was _so _scared. Katherine had killed her! She'd made her a monster! After mildly panicking, she opened the bathroom door and jumped.

Aaron watched her with a strange expression. "It's alright. Katerina left. She can't risk others seeing her around Elena."

Caroline sighed heavily and actually hit him. "You scared me!" she said finally. "Don't do that! What are you doing here?"

Aaron frowned. "What are _you _doing?" Caroline looked confused and he shook his head. "I came to make sure you could do this properly, especially after Katerina's little visit."

Caroline smiled. "You were worried about me? You're not as bad as you let on, you know." Aaron gave her a look. "You're not."

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away, knowing she was following him. He stopped by a booth and motioned for her to go past him and sit. When Caroline moved in front of him, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him so her back was to his chest. He moved a hand over her neck.

Caroline closed her eyes. It felt like her entire body was on fire. Apparently all her senses were heightened, not just her sight, hearing and sense of smell. It came back to her where she was: the Grill, where Matt was. But she couldn't make herself move away. "You…. You have to stop. Matt may be here."

Aaron turned her to him, one arm still around her waist. He moved his other hand over her cheek, neck, shoulder and then down her arm slowly. "I know." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He leaned closer to her as if about to kiss her before whispering against her lips, "Don't ever assume that I'm not a bad guy."

He released her abruptly and she fell backward onto the seat of the booth, looking at him in shock. Aaron sat down across from her.

**XXX**

Caroline was still sitting with Aaron in the booth when Elena and Stefan entered the Grill. She was immediately nervous. She couldn't do this. They were her friends. And besides, since when was she good at something like this. But Katherine had threatened her, and threatened Matt. She had to.

Aaron saw Elena and Stefan as well. "Showtime," he said in a tone only Caroline would hear. He looked at Caroline and noticed her discomfort. He hesitated. "It'll be alright."

Caroline smiled weakly and nodded. "Elena," she said when Elena and Stefan were going past her.

Elena and Stefan stopped, looking at them. "Hey," Elena said to Caroline, glancing at Aaron. She frowned and looked at Stefan.

Stefan was also frowning at Aaron. "Who are you?" he asked Aaron.

"Aaron," he replied. "And you're Stefan Salvatore." He smiled. "John says hi."

Stefan frowned. "You know John." Aaron smirked. "What are you doing with Caroline? Or do you just like her? You did torture my brother for her." Caroline looked at Aaron in shock.

Aaron clenched his jaw. "I'm not that nice. I just didn't like him. Don't like you either."

Elena's eyes widened and she looked at Stefan quickly. "Stefan…." Stefan just scoffed and walked away, sitting at another table.

Caroline took the chance then. "Elena. I am _so_ sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me."

Elena seemed to reluctantly nod. "It's okay, Caroline…. Everything that you were saying was right…. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

Caroline was silent a moment, frowning. "So… you're not… mad at me?"

Elena sighed. "You were just being a good friend…. in your own way."

Caroline sighed in relief, smiling. She shook her head. "My own… head case, horrible way." She looked at Elena seriously. "Elena… I really am sorry."

Elena smiled a little before rejoining Stefan at his table, sitting beside him. Aaron looked at Caroline, giving her a slight nod, before they both started listening in on Stefan and Elena's conversation closely. Aaron was only interested as whatever Katerina was planning had to do with them apparently. They made sure not to look at them.

I'm starving," Stefan said, seemingly out of nowhere. It sounded strange to Aaron. Either that was a random conversation starter, or he was attempting to get Elena's mind off of things.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you," Elena said testily. Understandable response.

"Listen…. I know… you're upset, but we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she would go to," Stefan said back. Appeasing, but also warning. He did know what to say. That gave him credit.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her," Elena argued. Or maybe he didn't know what to say.

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe," Stefan insisted.

"I'm not afraid of her," Elena persisted.

"Well, you should be," Stefan replied.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now," Elena said to Stefan, sounding annoyed at the turn of the conversation.

Aaron shook his head. Their fight seemed staged. He didn't think Caroline noticed. He wondered if he should tell her. But then she'd have to tell Katherine, which would hurt her friends more, which would hurt her. He wouldn't tell her. But why in hell did he care how Caroline felt?

"If today taught me anything, it's that Katherine is used to getting her way," Stefan responded to Elena.

"You're not actually saying that we should actually do what she says?" Elena asked. This was all definitely staged.

"Listen. She's sadistic, okay? She threatened you. She threatened everyone," Stefan continued to insist.

"Yeah, no, I get it…. She's dangerous. But every day that we're together? It's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked Stefan.

"This is the reality of our situation," Stefan answered. Wow, they were obviously running out of things to say now.

"Well, reality sucks," Elena said back. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. she wants to get between us."

"She already has, Elena," Stefan told her with a sense of finality.

Aaron waited until both Elena and Stefan left to speak up. "Tell Katerina everything you heard. They broke up. There's no reason to hurt anyone now, if this is really what she's after."

Caroline nodded, seeming near tears. "I'm sorry, I…. I have to go." She got up and walked out of the Grill.

After all this was done, Katerina was dead. Not just for Caroline either, but for his brothers.

**XXX**

Elena went into her bedroom and closed the door, going to her bed. She felt someone behind her and turned around, jumping slightly. It was so weird, how she could just… feel him now. It was like he'd become a part of her, and he had.

Stefan went to her with a concerned frown. "Are you okay?"

Elena smiled weakly and hugged, holding onto him. Katherine wasn't winning here. She was going to be with Stefan forever, no matter what anyone said. He was hers and she was his. She couldn't lose him. "I hated that fight."

Stefan nodded, holding her close. "I know." He kissed her head. "Me too." He pulled back to look at her. "It felt too real."

She kisses him before pulling back. "Did you see Caroline and Aaron?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

Elena sighed heavily. "We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word." She frowned. "But why was Aaron interested? I doubt he cares one way or another that we're together. And he's older than Katherine if he's one of these Originals, so I doubt he'd be working _for_ her. And if he's working _with _her, I doubt he'd do an errand like this one."

Stefan thought about that and shook his head. "I have no idea. It won't be long before Katherine gets a play-by-play though."

Elena shook her head, sighing. "I wish I had been wrong, but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today."

Stefan nodded, licking his lips, seeming to be holding off some emotion. "You weren't wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work."

Elena: I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?

Stefan: The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants.

Elena shook her head, irritated. "All this, just to get you back."

Stefan shook his head quickly. "That's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says. I know her. Katherine doesn't care about _anybody_ but herself. She never has. She's _incapable_ of love. She's here for another reason."


End file.
